Familia Jurasica
by ROCK ROJA
Summary: Tras largos, y largos de su extincion, cientificos expertos en genetica de la "nueva era" dieron resultado a unos cuantos experimetnos, fallidos, liberando a cinco maquinas letales, inofensivas, en la nacion de China, comenzando una nueva aventura historia en la vida, de los grandes mamiferos, conocidos como, Dinosaurios


Nota: ninguno de los personajes de Kung Fu Panda me pertenecen, ni los de Jurassic World

Capitulo 1: Familia Jurasica, El Tiranosaurio Rex

HACE MILLONES DE AÑOS….En este mismo planeta…existieron los mamíferos más maravillosos, grandes, poderosos, y aterradores, determinados como la especie dominante de la tierra…los Dinosaurios, rodeaban cada rincón del planeta, desde marinos, terrestres, e incluso aviarios, aunque claro…..como este mundo tiene un principio…..tiene un fin…..o al menos…..eso se esperaba

Millones De Años Después, En La Antigua China

Era de noche, la luz de la luna no hacía más que alumbrar todo lo que estuviera al aire libre, excepto un campamento pequeño, siendo alumbrado por una fogata, alrededor de ella habían cuatro casas de campaña, y una carreta junto a una, y en esa carreta, habían lo que parecían ser abastecimientos para un restaurante al parecer, todo estaba tranquilo en aquel pequeño campamento, no parecía haber algún problema, hasta que lo que parecían ser pesadas, y fuertes pisadas en el suelo, comenzaron a acercarse al pequeño campamento, llamando la atención de un cerdo dentro de una de las casa de campaña, se despertó de golpe y se recostó de espaldas en el suelo, mirando el techo de la casa, sintiendo aquellos pasos acercarse mas y mas al campamento, hasta que cesaron por completo, se levanto, tomando una linterna dentro de su casa de campaña, toma unos pocos fósforos cerca de ella, enciende uno, y enciende la linterna, saliendo de la casa de campaña

Cerdo: *mirando a todos lados, algo asustado, y nervioso, mira hacia sus casas de campaña vecinas* alguno de ustedes escucho y sintió eso?...o acaso están despiertos?

Y justo en ese momento, una cabra, y otros dos cerdos, salieron de las demás casas de campaña, mirando alrededor

Cabra: si….claro que lo escuche y sentí

Cerdo dos: que habrá sido eso? *mirando a todos lados, apuntando las casas de campaña con las linternas, y a su alrededor*

Cerdo tres: sea lo que sea….no creo que lo volvamos a escuchar

Cerdo: oigan *mirando a su lado izquierdo de la casa de campaña, notando que faltaba algo* y la carreta?

La carreta estaba justo al lado de su casa de campaña, estaba, ya no mas, no estaba por ningún lado, los cuatro salieron de sus respectivas casa de campaña y se encaminaron alrededor del campamento, no a mas de 4 metros de el, y no había rastro alguno de la carreta con los abastecimientos

Cabra: Encontraron algo! *desde unas ramas de bambú*

Cerdo: Nada!

Cerdo 2: Nada tampoco!

Cerdo 3: LA ENCONTRE! *desde el otro lado del campamento, detrás de las casas de campaña, el resto de sus compañeros se acerco a ver, y lo que observaron, los dejo más que sorprendidos, la carreta estaba en ruinas completamente, todo estaba roto, las ruedas, los bordes, todo….y nada de los abastecimientos estaba, no quedo nada

Cabra: saqueadores? *confundido*

Cerdo 3: no lo creo, si no ninguno de nosotros estuviera vivo…..tal vez ladrones, o tal vez bandidos

Cerdo: *con grandes ojos de temor, sudando, con la piel completamente pálida* c-chicos…..n-no creo que hayan sido bandidos…

Cabra: entonces que podría haber *se da la vuelta* sido…ay no

Todo el grupo se dio la vuelta, levantando un poco la mirada, mirando a un ser enorme, con una larga cola, piernas grandes y gruesas, con grandes garras en ambas, brazos pequeños, pero con filosas y largas garras, comiéndose lo que parecían ser, los abastecimientos, uno de los cerdos dejo caer la linterna, rompiéndola con el solo impacto, llamando la atención de aquella criatura, la cual levanto la cabeza, dándose la vuelta, mirando al grupo, su rostro no se podía ver, pero sus ojos, tenían el típico toque de la visión nocturna, aquel brillo verdoso, y luego de eso, un fuerte rugido fue sacado de la garganta de esa criatura, y era más que espeluznante….y lo peor….fueron los filosos y grandes dientes que se vieron

Al Día Siguiente

Cerca de un sitio llamado El Valle De La Paz, en lo más recóndito de los bosques de bambú, se encontraba una pequeña y tradicional casa de tan solo un piso, pero amplia sí que lo era, en su interior, todos y cada uno de los muebles eran de madera, en la cocina había un pequeño compartimento en el suelo que daba a un almacén, al igual que un horno para cocinar, un baño con ducha, y cerca de ese baño, dos puertas, en las cuales se encontraban ubicadas las habitaciones de la casa, en una de ellas, había una cama grande, con sabanas de las más finas, color jade y carmesí, con detalles de flores negras bordadas de dorado, y en ella, se encontraba un panda gigante, durmiendo plácidamente en ella, hasta que poco a poco, los rayos del sol mañaneros comenzaron a atosigar su cara, entre gestos y sonidos de desagrado, abrió los ojos, dejando ver su color verde jade, un sonido de desagrado algo exagerado salió de su boca, y coloco su almohada encima de su cabeza

Panda: uuuuuuugh, como odio tener que madrugar *se intenta mover un poco dentro de las sabanas, pero en lugar de tocar mas cama, toda con lo que parecía ser pelaje, y no era suyo*…..mmmmmaaaaaaah Blue *se destapa el rostro, moviéndose en la cama del lado que sintió aquel pelaje, levanto un poco la sabana, y se encontró con una preciosa puma de 21 años, dormida junto a él, casi en posición fetal, con la cola entre las piernas, vistiendo con un qipao corto de tela delgada y suave, estilo pijama, al igual que unos pantalones de la misma tela y el mismo estilo, descalza, haciendo sonreír un poco al panda gigante, llevo su mano derecha a la durmiente puma, y la acaricio suavemente* mi pequeña niña….mi preciosa hija *se acerca un poco más, hasta tener su frente cerca de su hocico, y darle un suave y cálido beso en la frente*

Claro que entre sueños, la durmiente puma resintió el beso, haciéndola sonreír un poco, se apego aun mas al panda gigante, lo abrazo como pudo, oculto su rostro en uno de sus costados, y soltó un leve, pero enternecedor ronroneo de su garganta, haciendo que el panda no hiciera más que recostarse de nuevo en la cama, cerrando los ojos de nuevo un rato mas, y cuando los volvió a abrir, la misma puma estaba sobre él, sonriendo , con las orejas en alto, la cola serpenteando lentamente, y con los ojos abiertos, dejando ver que eran color azules marino

Blue: buenos días papi *se apega de nuevo al panda, casi recostándose encima de él, abrazándolo por detrás del cuello*

Panda: buenos días Blue….como dormiste? *le regresa el abrazo, solo con el brazo derecho*

Blue: de maravilla papi, y tú qué tal? *sonriendo y ronroneando un poco*

Panda: pues, no me puedo quejar jeje….literalmente, tengo una buena vida, asi que no me puedo quejar jejeje….y tus hermanas?

Blue: me imagino que deben seguir dormidas *sin soltar el abrazo*

Panda: ya veo….vamos Blue, es hora de levantarse *se intenta levantar, pero la puma no hace mas que abrazarlo mas fuerte* tuviste otra pesadilla verdad cariño?

Blue: *cambia su sonrisa por una cara algo triste* fue horrible

Panda: sh sh sh tranquila, papa esta aquí….todo esta bien *le regresa el abrazo, con mas cariño y calidez que antes, transmitiéndole un sentimiento de confianza y amor a la puma*

Blue: te quiero papi….

Panda: y yo a ti hija *sonriendo*

Voz: Papa! *en ese momento entro una pantera negra, vistiendo ropas del mismo material que las de Blu, con expresión molesta y algo exageradamente adormilada, de ojos carmesí, de la misma edad que Blue* Charlie volvió a agarrar mis cosas

Charlie: *entra una leopardo de golpe, vistiendo igual que las otras dos, de ojos violetas, de la misma edad que las dos* eso no es cierto, Echo mentirosa, tan solo tome un cepillo para mi pelaje

Echo: cepillo que no era tuyo! *molesta*

Voz: ni tampoco tuyo Echo, si no mio *entra una tigresa de bengala, de ojos morados y pelaje negro con rayas negras, de la misma edad que las otras tres*

Charlie: ahí esta, es de Delta, no tuyo Echo! *molesta*

Panda: un momento! *todas le prestan atención al panda* se supone que son hermanas, sean compartidas, además, es solo un cepillo

Las Tres (Charlie, Echo, y Delta): pero

Panda: nada, ahora, vayan a su habitación, vístanse, y prepárense, porque hoy es el día *en ese momento, las cuatro se miraron mutuamente sonriendo*

Blue: osea que….vamos a

Panda: si Blue, iremos al pueblo…pero nadie ira si no van a arreglarse *cada una salió corriendo de la habitación en dirección al suyo, dejando respirar al panda un poco profundo, pero no se esperaba que regresaran, se le lanzaran encima y lo abrazaran*

Todas: gracias papi! *le dieron cada una un beso en la mejilla y se fueron corriendo a arreglarse*

Panda: *sonríe limpiándose un poco* mis pequeñas….bueno…es momento de arreglarse

 **CONTINUARA…**


End file.
